Harry Potter and the mating call
by Awesome.com
Summary: In first year, he didn't realize what he was. His heart had always warmed up to the thought of having a family, who knew that by touching the stone he would get one.
1. Chapter 1

**I write short chapters, deal. I don't have the time to write a 10K chapter. I might go up to 1K, but that is about it. I do update regularly,but with school so close it will be hard. This fic isn't really serious, but I have a lot of ideas for it. There will be 't worry. **

As Harry looked into the mirror. He didn't see his parents at all, for some reason Harry could see himself surrounded by a bunch of women and men, he had a crown on his head. Suddenly, he felt a weight in his pocket. The Philosopher's stone!  
"Give it to me now!"

Harry was suddenly thrusted back into reality about why exactly he was there. What Harry did was unimaginable. He started screaming for no reason. He couldn't control his loud yelling, but he did distract Quirrell who was holding his hands to his head trying block out the horrid noise. Then Harry blacked out.

When he arose from his deep sleeping he heard murmers of

"Albus, how is he one of them. His mates are terrified."

The familiar voice of the Gryffindor house head soothed Harry's worries of why he was there for a slight moment. When he opened his eyes was when everything changed. The world was a much bigger place than Harry had left it.

**Not reviewing hurts. On a lot of my other fics, one of them has over a thousand views, but 9 reveiws. How hard is it to say what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**These are previously written chapters. So any suggestions might not be noticed. I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I would have made him keep the elder wand. Also, I am from the United States and I am too lazy to learn the way people from the United Kingdom talk or any other thing involving their culture. **

Harry sat there looking at his much longer legs. How did this happen?

"Mr. Potter, I bet you are wondering what happened."

Harry looked at the one and only Albus Dumbledore whose robes were brighter than cheetos. His eyes sparkled with worry.

Harry nodded and spoke up, " Yes, Headma- Harry's voice was different, really different. It was deeper than his real one. What had happened to him?

"Harry, for some extremely odd reason you turned into a Velo. A velo is a type of creature focused on the family. You see Dominant Velos are rare. So rare, their species went extinct forty years ago. From what I know, the Dominant Velos have a mating call and will call all who are worthy to be its mate, doens't matter what it is. "

Harry stayed silent and then his mind exploded in joy. He could have his own family! As those thoughts went around his head, they slowly stopped and Harry's smart side finally started to speak.

"But Professor, why am I so...big?"

The headmaster looked at Harry and said, " A Dominant Velo is forced to grow to the best age to start having children. Speaking of that, Harry do you know how to have children?"

Harry shook his head, "I know they have to kiss and stuff."

Dumbledore sat down next to Harry and started to say, "Well, Harry when a man and a woman have a baby-

Harry started to fear for his sanity the moment Professor Dumbledore said those few words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I am back with another chapter. It seems stupid I know for me to continue this story, but I will do what I want to do and no one shall stop me. Is it weird that I have never read the Lord of the rings?**

After Harry died and went to hell because Dumbledore's graphic description of sex and involving it with a banana and a donut, Harry came back. Harry was sure he wanted to go back though, I mean who wouldn't?

"Now Harry that is how babies are made. Now it will be easy to find your mates as your mates go to the age you are which I think is seventeen and they will also feel the need to submit to you. Velo's mates tend to want to do everything a women from the middle age did. She cooked, cleaned, and pleasured her husband. You can't stop them from doing that or else they will feel as if they failed as a partner."

Harry didn't seem to care. All he cared about was family.

"Already the Velo blood is effecting you." Dumbledore shook his head and said," Nothing I could do, Harry you are now an adult and you can't save us anymore. Your magic is gone. "

Harry's head snapped up and his eyes widened with horror.

"You mean, I am not a wizard." Tear started to leak from his eyes, soon Harry was sobbing.

Dumbledore said," Let me give you some time to pack your things. I have got a heritage tracker for you to use."  
Harry looked up, while wiping the tears that were all over his face," What is a heritage tracker?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry with a smile, " It will help track your family lines that you will pass on. "  
"Is it okay if we do that first?" Harry asked.

The next thing he knew was that he felt a prick on his finger and a blank peice of parchment was laid out in front of him.

Harry saw multiple lines start to write down letters with bright red ink.

You are either heir by blood or heir by vacancy meaning- when a family is unavailable to attend it, randomly another family gets everything.

Harry Potter, Heir of

Gryffindor- 1,629,872 galleons.

Slytherin- 112,836 galleons.

Ravenclaw- 535, 235,636 galleons.

Potter- 5,683,356,643 galleons.

Black- 1,253,840,678. galleons.

Lestrange- 23,567,788 galleons.

Harry gasped about how much money there was. He didn't even know he was related to Gryffindor, his own house founder!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I am back and this story already has around one thousand views. I have read the current reviews and I get that some people find it hard to express their thoughts in words, I get that. However almost a thousand people didn't say anything. Only four did, and I would like to thank them. Flamers are not welcomed, if you flame I will say something about it. **

It had been two miserable weeks since Harry faced off against Quirrell. He must have been a deatheater.

Professor Dumbledore said that Quirrell had run off the moment he had appeared. What Harry didn't tell Dumbledore was what had happened to the stone.

He had burned it into his palm. He didn't know how he remembered this, but seeing as how he was holding it the moment he screamed and he had felt a burning sensation in his palm. And now the stone was nowhere to be found, it seemed quite obvious to Harry.

Leave it up to an elev- seventeen year old boy to figure it out...

He wasn't given a chance to find his wondeful mates. He had things to do. Like for one, merge all of his accounts and now his vault was literally number one. The key was pure gold, with silver-lined ruins that made it impossible for anyone but him and his children able to hold it.

Of course his new home! The Potter manor had been burned down and since he wasn't a Potter any longer, the name Hogwarts was available. Yes, he knew, it was sooooo cliche! But he loved Hogwarts, and it was technically his anyway. Well, 75% of it anyway. The other 25% belonged to the Abbots.

The reason why he couldn't take the name Potter anymore was because, The Potters may have accepted Muggleborns, but it was a shame to have a squib in your family. Now that Harry didn't have magic he was considered as such, of course he still had the Potter vaults. He had the blood in him still.

The brand new house was located in the wizarding world of the United States. There you were judge-free! If you had over a hundred horcruxes, you were still welcomed. Of course, they had a few problems with the muggles, but they were one of the best places to go to.

They also lived in the sky, so no worries.

Yep, you read correct. They lived in the sky using the clouds. You see the atmosphere up there, yeah that is the home of the US wizarding world. Of course, they do give out "Oxygen" because of all the plant life they saved over the last couple centurys.

Anyway the house looked like a modern everyday house.

( /Ballybunion/normal-house/lid:IE03538)

That is what it looked like on the outside. However, on the inside it had over a thousand rooms. Of course, so you don't get lost there was a floo system for your home. All you had to do was say "Dining room 1" or maybe "Bathroom 344" for it to work.

Harry had the biggest, the greatest library in the world. It was not just a library, but similar to muesem. The house had a couple hundred house-elfs. The leader was Croolep. He was the best of the cooking section and the cleaning section.

That was the new Hogwarts Manor.

Next thing Harry did was buy a couple shops in Diagon Alley.

Here are the places he bought.

**Eeylops Owl Emporium**- it brought him over a thousand galleons a week.

**Flourish and Blotts**- around five thousand every week.

One of his best buys was the Leaky Cauldron. It made his around five hundred galleons, but it was his first magical experience and he wasn't going to forget it.

That was it, but they all meant something to him and he wouldn't change their names.

His eyes had also gotten fixed and they had a few adjustments.

1. Harry can see throught anything. Like Mad-eye Moody.

2. They can change color.

3. They can see farther than over five miles.

Other than that they were normal eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am going on vacation today, so I won't be able to make anymore chapters till next week.**

He stared at the woman in front of him. Her light blonde waves shimmering in the sunlight while her pale blue eyes stared back at him. She was around six inches shorter than him.(5'5)

This woman was one of his mates. He had learned that the first kiss was a sign of accepting them. Then out of control they had sex in order to have children. Velo babies took around one month.

So he leaned down toward her pale lips and felt the warmth of them and it was like one big spark. Suddenly, it immediately got rougher...her hands (which now seemed more like claws) started to rip his shirt off and before he knew it her blue top was off.

That was then Harry realized something. Harry may have been in charge on the outside, but the mates controlled in from the inside. He liked it though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His face was smushed into her warm breast as her fingers ran through his hair. Wait a minute, he didn't even know her name!

"I am Luna Lovegood, I was a Ravenclaw and I am a seer."

A lovegood, the lovegoods were the first to support him next to the Greengrasses. He didn't know why but now he could guess.

"Remember my love the mates must come to you."

Luna got up from the floor with Harry right behind her. She went to a room with a silver plaque that read Luna Christina Lovegood Hogwarts. She entered it and came out wearing a beautiful pale blue dress that went to the knees.

.

He asked in confusion, " How did that room get- where did you-"

Luna looked at him and laughed. "My love, this room is now connected to you and me. I created this room an hour after we made love. "

Harry nodded and continued staring at her. Her pale blonde hair in a side-pony and her never-ending legs teasing him.

( scarlett-johansson-long-blonde-ponytail-hes-just-not-that-into-you-hairstyle)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**HARRY POTTER MARRIED LOVEGOOD**

This wonderful morning we found out that Harry Potter had gotten married to Luna Lovegood. We were all very shocked! Rumor has it that Harry is a velo, meaning he has a large harem of girls waiting for him. Well, I guess we will have to find out!

Amy Lyndis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry stared at Luna as if she were crazy. She wanted him to do what!

"I said I wanted us to go see my father. He wants to see his grandson."

Oh, yes the six-month looking belly which she was currently rubbing was his first son. It had only been three weeks since that night and they had done it fourteen more times just to make sure.

The couple had not gone out of the house since.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aah, my son- in- law welcome to the family!"

Xenophilus lovegood was a lot nicer than he ever thought. They drank tea and discussed names. Xenophilus wanted to name him Xavier claiming that " Lovegood men always had an X name." Part of him wanted to agree with the name just for the sake of carrying on a tradition. However, Luna wanted to name him Valiant. He also loved the name, but with both of them staring at him with "convincing eyes" he gave into the idea of Xavier Valiant Hogwarts. What a wimp he had become.


End file.
